1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic circuit arrangement formed on a printed circuit board, and more particularly to an electronic circuit arrangement mounted on a printed circuit board in which leadless circuit parts are provisionally attached to the printed circuit board with adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A leadless circuit part is known. In the leadless circuit part, metallic electrode caps are attached to both ends of a cylindrical material (solid or hollow). Resistors, condensers, diodes and jumpers can be manufactured in the form of leadless circuit part. The shapes and sizes of these leadless circuit parts are substantially equal to each other so that they can be mounted on a printed circuit board by the same automatic mounting machine. An electronic circuit arrangement with high integration density can be obtained by the leadless circuit parts.
In the mounting process, adhesive is applied to predetermined positions to provisionally attach leadless circuit parts. However, it is difficult to distinguish whether adhesive is applied to the predetermined positions, or not, and whether a suitable amount of adhesive is exactly applied to the predetermined positions, or not.